In general, a fluid jetting apparatus is an apparatus that can jet liquid or gas through a nozzle according to a use's manipulation, and is applied to various fields, such as a sprayer, a cosmetic container, an oral cleaner, and so on.
The representative example using the fluid jetting apparatus is the sprayer. Generally, the sprayer includes a container for storing water, a liquid induction tube extendedly disposed in the container, and a jetting apparatus detachably mounted on the container to jet the liquid manually. However, in the conventional sprayer, since the liquid induction tube is not flexible, it cannot suck in the remaining liquid in the inclined container when the liquid filled in the container is consumed in a predetermined amount and only the liquid of a small amount remains. So, the conventional sprayer has a problem in that its use efficiency is deteriorated since a user must refill the sprayer with the liquid on occasion so that the liquid of more than the predetermined amount always remains in the sprayer.
To solve the above problem, an improved sprayer, which has a bellows portion formed at a portion of the liquid induction tube and a weight suspended on an end portion thereof so that the end portion of the liquid induction tube can elastically move together with the liquid when the container is inclined to thereby enhance its use efficiency, has been developed. However, also the improved sprayer has a problem in that the liquid induction tube cannot completely suck in the remaining liquid when the container is completely turned upside down.
That is, devices using the liquid induction tube for sucking the liquid (or gas or gel) to jet the liquid (or gas or gel) have several problems in that it is difficult to all use the liquid filled in the container, and especially, in that it is impossible to use it in any posture.
Furthermore, as another type of the fluid jetting apparatus, there is a water play device for children, in which a container is mounted on the top of the jetting apparatus in such a way as to jet water introduced from the container through a liquid inlet. However, also the water play device for children has a problem in that it cannot jet water since water is not introduced into the liquid inlet in a state where the water play device is inclined when water of a small amount remains in the container.
Meanwhile, in order to provide a stronger jetting force, a fluid jetting apparatus using a piston is also used in various fields. While the fluid jetting apparatus using the piston has a merit in that it can provide the stronger jetting force and use all of the fluid remaining in the container at any angle, the fluid jetting apparatus requires a manufacturing process of the degree of hardship in order to prevent a fluid leakage when the piston performs a reciprocating motion within the container. Moreover, the fluid jetting apparatus using the piston is inconvenient in safe-keeping and carrying since its size is increased as large as a length of the piston protruding from the container when the container is filled with the fluid, and also inconvenient in use since the user has to use his or her two hands in order to jet the fluid.
In addition, as another fluid jetting apparatus, there is a spray container using a compressed gas. The spray container can be used at any angle if a compression force of the compressed gas remains in the container, and provides a strong jetting force and convenience in use. However, the spray container has a problem in that consumers use it as a disposable spray container since to fill the spray container with a high-pressure gas for the strong jetting force must be performed in a factory.